<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your cheerleader best friend gives you road-head. by Zephyr_F8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262256">Your cheerleader best friend gives you road-head.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8'>Zephyr_F8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheerleaders, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While picking your best friend up from cheerleading practice, she notices how you have been desperately trying to get your crush’s attention. She convinces you that it’s not worthy to spend that much effort, when there’s someone willing to give you a special treat right now.  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your cheerleader best friend gives you road-head.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]</p><p>* Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *</p><p>SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):<br/>Car door opens: https://freesound.org/people/theshaggyfreak/sounds/276271/<br/>Car start-up: https://freesound.org/people/prometheus888/sounds/458461/</p><p>Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---BEGIN SCRIPT---</p><p>[SFX: Car door opens]</p><p>God, I’m so sorry I kept you waiting for so long. Coach was really tough on us today. You know, with the big game coming up tomorrow. </p><p>I was in such a rush, I didn’t even change out of my cheerleading uniform. I thought you would have left without me.</p><p>Again, thanks so much for waiting. You’re the best friend ever. </p><p>Look at all the other girls on my squad. You can tell they’re jealous. I can’t imagine what it’s like having to wait for your parents to pick you up in this weather. </p><p>I’m so lucky to have you, my personal chauffeur. [giggles]</p><p>I’m kidding. It’s a good thing we live next to each other, at least you wouldn’t have to drive far. </p><p>Plus I know how much you love driving, and cars in general. Your room was always full of supercar posters and toys when I came over. </p><p>It’s funny. We were into totally different things growing up, but you’re still my bestie after all these years. </p><p>[giggles] Don’t worry. We’ll never grow apart. I’ll forever be that girl next door for you. </p><p>That’s such a silly thing to say. We can always hang out together. You know I can always find time for you. </p><p>Are you doing anything tonight? Because we can watch a movie together like the good old days.</p><p>Really? You’re helping Courtney with maths? Again? </p><p>Isn’t this the third time this week you’re going over to her place?</p><p>Oh no, you wouldn’t happen to have a *crush* on her, would you? [giggles]</p><p>Well, I can see why. She’s pretty, outgoing and has an infectious smile. Everyone loves her. </p><p>Not as pretty as me though. [giggles]</p><p>Look, you’re probably going to be mad at what I’ll say next, but just bear with me.</p><p>Courtney is the kind of girl to wrap the guys around her finger, okay? And she‘s very aware of that. </p><p>Oh, come on. Did you ever notice how she puts on those puppy doe eyes like a get-out-of-jail-free card? Or how she barely paid any attention in Chem but still aced all the exams? You had a part in that, right?</p><p>My point is, she manipulates boys while using sex as a reward. I’m sorry I had to break it to you. You’re being used for your intellect, I’m afraid. </p><p>Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m not saying she’s out of your league. You deserve someone better than a stuck-up bitch like her. </p><p>Just gotta have more confidence in yourself, dude.</p><p>Of course you can talk to girls. You have no trouble talking to me. [giggles]</p><p>I get it, we’ve known each other for longer than we haven’t. But look at it this way. You’ve always been best friends with a charming, gorgeous girl. Doesn’t that mean you have an equally charming personality?</p><p>There we go. Keep that smile on your chin, and you’ll find your dream girl in no time. </p><p>What? That’s such a silly thing to say! Of course I’m not going to judge you because you were being desperate for some action. </p><p>I mean, now that we’re legal, everyone is suddenly horny as fuck. It’s understandable. </p><p>God, you can stop blushing now. It’s not embarrassing to have a sex drive, you know. [giggles]</p><p>[whispers] It’s not embarrassing at all. </p><p>[assertive] Pull over right here. Stop right under the tree.</p><p>I know it’s not where we live. Just pull over. </p><p>Relax, I’d love to show you something. Nothing to be nervous about. </p><p>I’m just going to take your hand away from the shifter, and place it on my thigh. </p><p>No, don’t you try to slip away. You can touch it however you like. </p><p>Can you feel how soft and smooth it is? I want you to remember this moment. My palm pressed against the back of your hand, guiding it further and further up my thigh. </p><p>Suddenly there’s not so much resistance now, I wonder why that might be? [giggles]</p><p>[seductive] Well, you’re going to have to be more assertive if you want more. I’m not going to lead you on all the way. </p><p>You can either take your hand off me, and drive away like nothing ever happened. We’ll still be best friends and neither of us would bring this up again. </p><p>Or you could go ahead and slide your hand until my cheerleader skirt. And maybe we could be… More than best friends. </p><p>[a soft moan] Don’t be shy. You’ve made it this far already, just a bit more and… [moans]</p><p>Can you feel how wet I am? *You* made that happen. </p><p>Just the fingertips is enough. Be gentle. That area is sensitive. </p><p>Take a look. See how shiny and juicy your fingers are? Go ahead. I dare you. Put them in your mouth. </p><p>How do I taste? [sultry laughs] Would you like some more?</p><p>Don’t worry. I still have a special treat for you. Let me just take off this cheerleader top…</p><p>Would you like to do the honours? [giggles]</p><p>I’ll teach you. Reach your hands around my back and feel for the hook. Push them closer to each other. Now you unclip them. That’s how you take off a bra. </p><p>[passionate kissing and making out noises]</p><p>Wow, you’re eager. </p><p>[more kissing and making out]</p><p>You’ve been saving yourself for me all this time. [giggles] I promise you, I’m worth every second of the wait. </p><p>Do you like how my tits feel in your hands? [giggles] Go ahead, give them a gentle squeeze. </p><p>I love how you’re kissing my neck… And working all the way down to my nipples. </p><p>Lay back. I know there’s not much room here in the car, but we can still have some fun.</p><p>Unzip your jeans. Get these boxers out of the way as well. </p><p>[giggles] Fuck, I’m drooling at the sight of your cock. </p><p>[kisses] So cute and adorable when it twitches like that. I bet it’s excited to meet my tongue.</p><p>Let me start at the bottom of the shaft and work all the way to the tip.</p><p>[kissing and licking noises] </p><p>Don’t worry, I’m not going to bite you! [laughs] I know the tip can be very sensitive, but just relax and take it easy.</p><p>See? That was much better. I want to memorise every inch of your cock. The taste, the veins, all of it.</p><p>Would like me to look up to you while I suck you off? You always say I have mesmerising eyes. </p><p>[Improv some blowjob noises for the next minute]</p><p>Push my head down deeper. That’s it, grab my hair. </p><p>Your other hand can do some work as well. [sultry laughs] Clever boy. </p><p>Lift my skirt up, and just pull down the panties. [soft moan]</p><p>You see, I’m already dripping wet, so you can be a bit more adventurous. Try starting with two fingers. </p><p>[moans of pleasure while blowjob sounds continue]</p><p>Did you feel it hitting the back of my throat? That’s how deep I can take it. </p><p>[slurping noises] God, it’s getting so sloppy already. You’re leaking so much pre-cum.</p><p>Keep rubbing my clit like that. A bit faster, I can take it. </p><p>Maybe one more finger? Go ahead, don’t you want to find out how much you can stretch my pussy?</p><p>[moans] That’s it. Use your thumb as well. Fuck, you’re a natural at this.</p><p> Sure, I can take you deep again. You don’t have to ask, just… [muffled moans]</p><p>[Gagging and coughing noises]</p><p>Fuck, I need to catch my breath. That was intense. </p><p>You just love watching my head bobbing up and down your shaft, right?</p><p>[More blowjob noises]</p><p>Your fingers and your cock are driving me crazy. Fuck, I don’t think I can take it much longer. I’m so close. </p><p>Whatever you do, just don’t stop rubbing my clit. [moans]</p><p>You don’t need to hold back now, babe. Just release all of your sticky load in my mouth. </p><p>Please, just give it to me. You know how much I want your cum. </p><p>[Blowjob picks up pace]</p><p>Please, babe. Cum for me. Cum down my cheerleader throat. </p><p>[loud moaning as they both orgasm]</p><p>[Some slurping, and a gulp as she swallows]</p><p>Fuck, that was a lot to get thorugh. Don’t worry, I swallowed it all. See? I wouldn’t want to mess up your car. </p><p>Let me get dressed. I don’t want to show up at home half naked in my cheer skirt. [giggles]</p><p>Is there any left on my jaw? No? Good. </p><p>[SFX: Car start-up]</p><p>Thanks for driving me home, babe. Or should I say, thanks for driving me home, boyfriend? </p><p>Don’t forget about movie night, okay?</p><p>Great, see you after dinner then. </p><p>---END SCRIPT---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>